


Cuddles

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Edward cuddles with Oswald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my follower celebration. Please send me more fluffy Nygmobblepot prompts if you would like a ficlet. I would love to do more today! Thank you @geleaousfandoms for sending me this one °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° I’m so sorry this turned into full on smut.

On the couch by the crackling of the fireplace, Oswald Cobblepot lays nestled in the warmth of Edward Nygma’s arms. He reaches up behind him and strokes the short hairs on the back of Edward’s neck, sighing blissfully in tranquil comfort.

“I love that sound,” Edward says and kisses the Penguin on the head.

“What sound?”

“When you sigh like that.” He buries his nose in his hair, breathing in the scent of Oswald’s strawberry-lemonade shampoo. “You only do that when we’re together like this,” he whispers.

“You make me happy, Ed.” He turns his head towards the ceiling and Edward leans over him, kissing his smooth pink lips. “Mmm…”, he hums, closing his eyes.

Edward rubs Oswald’s chests over the fabric of his black silk pajamas, slipping his hand down his torso and traces the ring of his navel before making his way inside the Penguin’s pants. The Riddler fills his hand with his partner’s package, massaging him to full erection. “That didn’t take long,” he breathes upon his lips.

“Ah…. Ah…”, Oswald moans softly, turning his head away from Edward. “That’s because I love you.” His hips involuntarily jerk the instant his lover enveloped his lengthy fingers around his thickness. Oswald pulls the front of his pants down so his boyfriend can stroke him freely.

Edward slides the tight foreskin of Oswald’s cock back and forth over the blushing tip, spreading pre-cum down the length of his shaft. “Oh, Os—” gradually increases the rhythm of his hand, slowly grinding against his love’s ass— “I love pleasing you.” He nibbles on his earlobe. “You’re so beautiful and intelligent,” he praises his boyfriend. “And funny. You always make me laugh.”

Oswald’s body floods with warmth, blushing a vibrant shade of red. Edward’s soft-spoken words, tingle at his spine.

“I can feel you trembling,” his heated breath murmurs on Oswald’s freckled skin. “Your body’s so sensitive and fragile underneath my touch—” he pulls and pinches at Oswald’s foreskin— “it doesn’t take much to make you quiver.”

The Penguin’s breathing becomes hollow and quick. He grabs on to Edward’s thigh and digs his gold painted nails into his skin. “Ah… Ugh…”. He holds back the urge to cry out louder.

“Cum for me, Oswald.” He juggles his lover’s heavy balls before returning his hand to his cock, swiftly stroking his rod from hilt to tip. “Be a good boy and cum.” His voice oozes sex.

Oswald’s fingers drill deeper into the side of Edward’s thigh, as his body coils up with pressure. He clenches his jaw and closes his eyes tightly, feeling overwhelmed by the sensation around his cock and Edward’s stiffness trusting against his round end through their clothing. The rush of intense pleasure hits Oswald like a ton of bricks and he can no longer suppress his release. The Penguin’s aching cock throbs and twitches before vigorously gushing in Edward’s hand, expelling thick creamy wads of cum.

Edward marvels at the expression of rapture on Oswald’s face. Stunning. “You’re such a good boy.” He removes his hand from his boyfriend’s sex and licks the climax from the space between his thumb and fingers. “Mmm…”

Oswald’s body lightly spasms, riding out the tremors of his orgasm. “I – I love…. cuddling with you,” he pants, catching up the breath he’s lost.

The Riddler drapes his arms around his lover, holding him tightly as he comes down from clouds, and buries his face in the crook of his burning neck. “I know you do.”  


End file.
